A Robin & Starfire Love Story
by Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child
Summary: Just as the title says.....I think it was cute and I had it for awhile sooo here it is! And it's a One Shot ppl so no more after this!


Disclaimer- Like I can AFFORD to pretend I own this but I wish I did…

A.N this is my second story so please be gentle with me. If you don't like it don't read it.

Starfire floated into the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily, her hair a mass of destruction in the making. She dreamily drifted down into a kitchen chair and put her head down on the table.

'That was certainly a most difficult battle we fought yesterday. I am so very tired now.' She thought resting her head and her nerves. When she heard some clanking around she hurriedly lifted her head to see what it was and saw Beastboy cooking the dreaded tofu eggs that no one really liked…(yes even her! Amazing huh?) well except him. And he was making enough for everyone by the looks of it. And he was dancing to music in his headphones. 'That is a disaster waiting to happen.' She thought to herself thinking of Cyborg.

She heard a sound near the door and turned around to see everyone pilling in.

First Cyborg- "Hello dear friend. What a glorious morning it is, is it not?"

"Hey Star. Sure it is when I wake up."

Then Raven- "Good day to you Raven. Sleep well?"

"Hi…………………..yes I did."

And last but not least our favorite crime fighting hero…………………..

ROBIN!

(All the members but Robin who is gloating to himself pulls me over to them.

Gennie-what!

Titans-We're part of the team too. Without us he'd BE NOTHING!

Gennie- Okay! Sorry I said anything!

Starfire- Okay sweetie. Back to the story)

Star's eyes sparkled as she looked at Robin She hurriedly patted her hair into place and opened her mouth to speak but Robin beat her to it. "Hey Star. What's up?"

She giggled and blushed prettily before answering, "Oh I am feeling glorious this morning. And yourself?"

"Oh I'm ok. Pretty tired from last night though. Have any ideas what's for breakfast?" he asked her before sitting down next to her. "Well it would seem that Beastboy is making the tofu eggs."

Cyborg shot up from where he was re-wiring the circuits in his arm. He looked over to Star than to Beastboy who was dancing to music only he could hear, than back to Star. He shook his head so hard Star thought it would fall off.

"Ain't no way I'm eating tofu I'm cooking breakfast with REAL eggs, ok?" Cyborg said. He then got up, went over to the stove, and snatched the pan from BB. He looked up and took his headphones off.

"Dude, what was that for Cy!" he shouted at Cyborg.

"You might like tofu but the rest of us don't. I'm cooking breakfast for today okay." He stated.

BB looked at him then at the gang sitting at the table. Raven was sitting, reading one of her many spell books, completely ignoring everyone. Robin was sitting with his head on his hand looking bored. Star was sitting there looking at the two of them with shinning eyes and hands clasped together. BB looked back at Cy and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure Cy, look whatever but I'm eating this. And let me go get nose plugs." He said walking towards his room. Cy just shook his head muttering, "That boy is a hopeless case." He went to the refrigerator and got the ingredients you needed to make an omelet for 4 people. As he was starting to cook REAL food BB came back complete with the nose plugs and his tofu eggs sitting next to Raven. Then he began to wolf them down. Literally. He turned into a wolf and lapped them up. Raven glanced at him and smiled ever so softly before going back to reading her book. (FLUFF MOMENT! AWWWWW)

Robin had noticed this and poked at Starfire to get her attention. As she started to get out of her trance and look up at him fully he noticed her beautiful glowing green eyes. "Wow she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I wish she would like me more than a friend." As he shook his head to rid him of his thoughts he noticed that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy.

"What! What is it! Do I have something on my face or what?", Robin yelled at them furious because he was blushing HARD. 'I know I did NOT do what I think I just did……'

Starfire looked at him intently and then blushed and stared at the table. "You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered more at the table then him. Robin just sat there –mouth gaping like a fish. Did he say that out loud?

"Well…….I…….uh….", he looked around at everybody. Raven was just staring her eyes open wide, mouth gaping. Beastboy had tofu falling out of his mouth and Cyborg looked like his systems just malfunctioned.

Then he closed his eyes and mouth and said simply…….."Yes…I do." Then he got up and left going towards his room slowly. While everyone still stared. And Star just looked at the table still, blushing. After a few minutes she got up and began to follow him, intent on finding out what he meant and if he was sure he felt the same way she did. After she left the table the three remaining Titans stared at each other. Then Beastboy spoke up.

"Well…..that was……..unusual….", he trailed off. Raven and Cyborg just nodded dumbly.

Robin practically ran down the hallway after he exited the kitchen.

"I can't believe I DID THAT!" he yelled at himself mentally before pushing the button that opened his door. As the door slid open he hit the wall next to it so hard he left a dent. "What was I thinking?" he said to nobody. Star came up behind him and said gently, "You were thinking I was beautiful, were you not?"

Robin turned around quickly, surprised written all over his face. HE didn't even hear her come up behind him. He looked at her starring at him so nervously. He swore she was shaking a little. 'Could it be she was just as nervous as me? Maybe she feels the same?' Robin decided to take the plunge. He took a deep breath and went ahead.

"Yes I did. You're the most beautiful, amazing, powerful girl I've ever met. I've liked you since I first met you…for the longest time. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I can eat, sleep, concentrate, or even breathe without you near but I never said anything because I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I'm still not. But I love you Starfire and I would do anything for you." Robin then turned back towards his door and started to walk in when he felt something pull him back.

He turned and was about to say "What?", when he felt her lips on his. He was about to push her away when his inner Robin screamed at him…. –What the hell are you thinking! God, how can I be you! Take this moment and grab her! God you're slow! Kiss her back idiot!-

Robin took the voice to heart and held her close, opened his mouth and asked for entrance with his tongue. She opened her mouth eagerly and felt his tongue come into her mouth. She sighed with pleasure and sank into his arms. He turned her towards the wall and pressed her into it, kissing her harder. She reached up into his hair and grabbed it, pulling hard.

Then they pulled apart breathing heavily. Robin looked at her and said, "Why? Why did you do that? Not that I'm complaining or disappointed or anything but…" She stared at him and said softly,

"Whenever I needed you, you were there. Whenever something went wrong you were always calm. Always came through. I have loved you since that night at the 'prom' when you danced with me, even though you said you do not dance. I was so jealous." She stopped and blushed a little at revealing that. She heard him chuckling and hit him softly and glared playfully. Then she continued. "Besides that I really think that you're the most handsome boy I have ever met. I love you Robin. Truly and deeply."

Robin stared at her, completely shocked at hearing such a confession from her. "Well, when put that way…" he said as he reached for her. He then began to hug her as hard as he could. When he was sure he was grasping reality and not dreaming he pulled back and grabbed her hand. "You wanna go back to breakfast now..?" he said staring into her eyes. She looked at him and glowed. "Yes, of course! We must tell our friends of this joyous occasion!" Then she slipped out of his grasp and begun to prance down the hallway, humming a lovely tune. When she got to the end of the hallway she turned and looked at him, hair swaying, giggling happily.

'Oh how I love that woman of mine!' he thought happily as he trailed after her. When he caught up he wrapped his arm around her and stated….."So Star….it took you THAT long to fall in love with me….?"

AN- yayyyyy that's it…that's all folks. Please be nice or I will have to get mean and I really don't wanna do that. R&R please


End file.
